Rebles: Academy Days
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Ten years of piece. Ten years of moving forward and barely any battles. Yet ninitsu is still taught. Although it might not be needed much longer. Or will it? Season 1 of the Boruto years! Hope you like it. [Earth Sage's Daughter] (Comments allowed)
1. Inari

**[CH.1]**

 **(Link: art/COMM-Cheering-you-up-700457605 )**

Ten years have passed since the Tailed War. Peace seems to have truly come to the ninja world. Naruto is still trying to get used to being the Hokage and Rini is learning her place as head of the hospital. While doing this both are also trying to keep up with their family life.

On a clear early spring morning, all seems at peace with in the Leaf Village. The sun shines gently with a cool breeze causing the leaves to dance as everyone goes about their happy day.

At the Inuzuka home Akamaru strolls into a room with a small orange fox pup snuggled next to a blanket cocoon. Taking a corner of it in his teeth he unveils a long dark brown haired nine year old.

"Aka~ it's too early." The girl yawns rubbing her sleepy sky blue eyes.

The old dog simply lets out a small bark as he turns to the door. The young girl looks as if she's going to fall asleep again as the little fox stretches awake.

'Why did Aka-' the girl yawns as she stretches. 'Wait if Aka's back then…' the girl pops awake with a twinkle in her eyes.

Rushing down the stairs she flies into the kitchen where a man in a gray t-shirt is getting ready to make eggs. Excited to see her father, she hugs him from behind with a jump.

"Hey! Inari! Stove! Stove!" Kiba turns of the stove, grateful nothing was on it yet.

"You're home. You're really home." Inari hugs him tightly beaming with delight.

'Guess I really was gone for a while.' Kiba smiles down at her.

"How about going out for breakfast? That sound good?" Kiba pats her messy bed head.

"Yeah." Inari smiles happily.

Inari hums as she walks just a bit ahead of her father on the village streets. Kiba simply smiles as he watches the fox pup dance under her skipping feet.

"We really shouldn't stay away so long. Huh Akamaru?" Kiba whispers to the big white dog by his side.

The dog barks in agreement as his tail wags.

Later on at the restaurant, Kiba listens as his daughter, sitting next to him, fills him in on everything she's done in the three weeks he's been gone. Kiba listens intently and enjoying her bright smile.

"Hey during your mission… did you stop by the Sand Village?" Inari glances shyly at her dad as she sips her milk.

"I did. And your mom misses you." Kiba smiles knowingly.

"That's not… I didn't… pass the syrup please." Inari flushes.

"She'll be done at the dig soon." Kiba passes the syrup with a chuckle. "She had under a month left when I was there. So it won't be too much longer." He smiles softly at Inari.

"So she won't be able to come tomorrow." Inari's eyes sadden.

"I'm sorry pup." Kiba pats her head. "But Akamaru and I will be. Isn't that right boy?" he grins happily as Akamaru wags his tail in response.

"You promise?" Inari glances at him sadly yet a bit hopeful.

"Promise." Kiba holds out his pinky for hers.

Inter locking pinkies Inari smiles again.

Going to eat her syrup drowned pancakes she finds her pink eyed fox pup, Ginger, has dived into them already. Glancing up at her dad with sad eyes, Kiba sighs as he calls the waitress over to order again.

After eating they go to a grassy park for them to play with the animals. Still a bit tired from his long mission, Kiba sits under a tree watching Inari run around with Akamaru and Ginger.

'Wish you were here Rini.' Kiba touches his half of a butterfly necklace as he smiles softly at Akamaru licking the pinned girl's face.

"Weren't you supposed to be resting?" Sai appears right next to him.

"What could be better relaxation then spending the day with your kid?" Kiba laughs glancing up at his old friend.

"I guess that's true." Sai stares with slightly sad expression.

"What's up Sai? Something happen?" Kiba stands with concern in his eyes.

"Actually…" Sai sighs heavily before explaining things to him.

"Dad! Uncle Sai!" Inari runs over to him with Ginger riding on her shoulder.

"Hi there Inari. How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Sai smiles softly at her.

"A bit nervous. But I'll be fine with dad there." Inari beams over at her dad.

"About that pup… Sai came to get me for a mission." Kiba bends down to talk at her eye level.

"B-but you promised." Inari's eyes cloud over with sadness.

"I'm so sorry pup." Kiba moves to pat her head.

"Lair!" Inari slaps away his hand. "I hate you!" she runs off with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Inari!" Kiba calls after her.

Hours pass by slowly as Inari sniffles at the growingly darker playground. She sits on a swing as the sand is stained by her still falling tears.

"What are you doing here?" calls a familiar voice.

Inari looks over to the other swing to see a black haired guy with slightly girly dark sea green eyes. Glancing at with a tear stained face, she goes back to staring at the sand and Ginger playing by her shoes.

"Dad's going on another mission. He just got back and now…" Inari feels her tears coming back again.

"I thought Boruto tricked you into eating a chili pepper burger like me." The nine year old laughs slightly.

"Really?" Inari sniffles.

"Yeah it was like wow and then wah. And my tongue was on fire." The guy makes funny hand motions and faces, getting Inari to laugh.

"You're silly Shikadai." Inari laughs.

Shikadai chuckles to himself, glad she's smiling again. Their laughter is soon drowned out by the sound of a growling stomach. Inari flushes with embracement.

"Mom's making beef stew tonight. Wanna come over?" Shikadai stands holding a hand out for hers.

"Sure." Inari nods taking his hand.

Tamari is angry that her son is so late. Yet her temper is quelled by the site of a sad Inari. After hearing what happened over dinner, Tamari suggests Inari spend the night so she is not on her own.

Tamari leaves for a short while to bring Shikamaru his dinner and a change of clothes. Truthfully apart of it was most likely that she wanted to yell at them for sending Kiba on another mission so soon. Returning home, she finds the two of them asleep on each other's shoulders with a two player game in between them.

"Sleep well you two." Tamari whispers as she covers them with a blanket laying on the couch.


	2. Messy Times

**[CH.2]**

 **(Link: art/Let-s-be-a-good-kunoichi-Boruto-PP-Comm-710436512 )**

Inari opens her eyes to find herself on the darkened village streets. Frightened she begins running to the Hokage Office. Finding no one there she runs back home, hoping to find her parents or at least Ginger.

'W-where is every one?' Inari falls to her knees tears streaming down her face.

'They left you.' Calls a snake like voice from a darker than night snake like shadow. 'Why not make them pay? Make all of them suffer?' the voice rings darkly from an oozing and angulating shadow.

'W-what are you talking about?' Inari tries to scoot away on her butt with her hands shaking from fright.

'KILL THEM! Kill them all! Show them your power!' the snake's red eyes glow with blood lost.

'N-no. I don't want that.' Inari shakes her head slowly.

'You will. And you'll give me your chakra.' The snake laughs as it dives inside her body.

'N-no.' Inari feels the darkness suffocating her. 'I… said… NO!' she shouts with a bright pale yellow light emanating around her and throws the snake out.

The snake hisses at her before vanishing into the shadows. As the thing leaves her dream changes; everything begins to brighten and feel warmer.

'There you are sweetie.' Rini smiles in the doorway with Kiba holding Ginger.

'Come on pup. We're going out to eat.' Kiba gives a big grin.

Over joyed at the sight of them, Inari runs into their embrace. Hugging them close the young girl feels as if nothing can harm her.

The next morning she's happy to know that snake was nothing but a bad dream. Yet as her and Shikadai's eyes meet they flush turning away from one another.

Sometime later the two sit eating breakfast. As they eat and talk Tamari seems to be lost in thought.

"Is something wrong Aunty Tamari?" Inari glances at her confused.

"It's nothing." Tamari shakes her head slightly. "I was just thinking it might be a good idea to take photos so you can show your parents when they come back." She semi forces a smile.

"What? That's so lame mom." Shikadai huffs.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting memories." Tamari shoots a scolding look at him as she stands. "I'll find the camera while you two finish up." She heads off.

-Flashback:

'Rini collapsed?! Do we know why?' Tamari shouts at Naruto and Shikamaru.

'We don't.' Naruto shakes his head slowly.

'We weren't made aware of it until the messenger hawk got to us. They said they were bringing her back to the capital to be looked over.' Shikamaru explains.

'So that's why Kiba left. He went to check on Rini.' Tamari stares at the ground worried herself now.

'Hey it could just be accusation from being on deck all this time." Shikamaru smiles at her reassuringly. 'No need to panic until we know what's going on.'

'Your right.' Tamari smiles softly at him.

'We would like to keep this from Inari for now. No need to ruin her first day at the Academy.' Naruto instructs. 'Once we can I'll arrange for a video chat with her parents to explain things.' He glances at the computer, clearly worried himself.-

'I know they're right. But still…' Tamari grips the camera as she tries to calm herself down.

At the Academy, many parents take photos of their kids. Many hug and kiss them before leaving or take as many snap shots as possible.

"Inari!" Calls a big coco skinned girl with a black eyed girl next to her and a shy purple haired girl trying to hide behind the slightly shorter black haired girl.

"Chocho! Sarada!" Inari waves as she runs over to them, careful to make sure Ginger doesn't fall off her shoulder.

"Hey. It's been a while." Sarada fixes her red glasses as she smiles at her old friend.

"It has." Inari nods. "Who?" she points to the long pig tail braided girl failing to hide.

"This is Sumari." Chocho moves her out of hiding. "We met her a while ago. She's pretty nice. A bit shy though." She goes to eating a chip bag in hand.

"H-hello l-lady Inari." Sumari bows with a high pitch and nervous voice.

"Inari's fine." Inari laughs playfully. "My mom did all the saving and Sage stuff. Not me." She smiles gently at the nervous dark purple eyed girl.

"I-Inari then." Sumari whispers in an almost unheard voice.

Ginger, liking some smell off her, jumps on to Sumari's shoulder. The little orange runt tickles Sumari with her fur as she sniffs all around her neck and shoulders.

"This is Ginger. She's playful but a good girl." Inari laughs as Ginger jumps back on to her shoulder, having realized the sent is simply the girl's.

"Her fur tickles." Sumari laughs touching her neck.

"Well know, looks like you already made some friends." Tamari walks over with a warm smile.

"Hi Aunt Tamari." The girls, aside from Sumari, smile up at her.

"G-good m-morning L-lady Tamari." Sumari bows, her braids almost flying up to hit the other girls in the face.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope all of you will be good friends." Tamari laughs slightly.

After taking a few photos, it's time for assembly and roll call. Going down the list no one saw what was coming next. A train car hits the face carving of Naruto. In the car is a deep blue eyed nine year old with four whisker marks on his cheeks, Boruto, and a black haired kid with an old samurai looking hair style, Denki.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**[CH.3]**

After what happened Boruto is suspended for two weeks. Which everyone found amazing since he barely made it to the first roll call.

Later on that night Inari is brought to Naruto's office to video chat with her parents. They explain that Kiba left to check on her and that they have good news. They tell Inari she's going to be a big sister. After hearing that she happily tells them about her first day at the Academy.

A few days later they return to the village. The three of them report to Naruto's office to debrief about the dig.

"I'm really sorry I worried everyone." Rini bows apologetically with Yoko, a white fox with black paws about Akamaru's size, sitting beside her.

Naruto walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "What matters is that you and the baby is safe." He smiles at his old friend.

"Right." Rini smiles at him softly as she touches her stomach.

"I want you to go with Sakura to have a quick checkup. Also please keep to paper work until after the baby is born." Naruto instructs as Sakura comes in.

"Right." Rini nods.

"Before we go I was wondering about my request Naruto." Kiba steps forward.

"Don't worry. You'll only be assigned work in the village." Naruto nods to him. "But are you sure you want that?" he lifts an eyebrow.

"I've missed enough being on the road. I'm not missing anything else." Kiba gives a small nod and chuckle.

Naruto and Shikamaru give a small warm smile as they leave. During the checkup they learn that Rini is about two weeks along. As Sakura goes over when to schedule checkups, Kiba beams with delight.

After being cleared, the happy couple walk around the village. Everywhere they go people bow in respect to Rini. Something she's still not used too and doubts she ever will.

The couple eventually decides to go for ramen. Chatting as they eat they lose track of time, just like on their first date.

"We should get going if we want to surprise Inari." Rini glances at the time.

"Right." Kiba leaves his seat. "Let's get going." He holds his hand out for hers.

"You're going to be just as protective this time around. Aren't you?" Rini laughs, remembering the bumbling and protective goofball he became.

"Got a problem with that?" Kiba flushes slightly.

Rini takes his hand and kisses his cheek. "Non." She snuggles his arm.

Meanwhile at the Academy. Inari sits in her seat beaming happily as she hums. Her friends stare at her with a small laugh as they make out the words to her little song.

(Song*

I'm gonna be a big sister. Will it be boy or a girl? I don't care because I'm gonna be a big sister)

"That's it for today." Shino turns to his class. "Don't forget your homework." He motions to the papers on his desk.

"I'll bring it to Boruto." Inari picks up his as well.

"Thank you Inari." Shino gives a small head bow.

Skipping down the halls, little Ginger dances under her feet. Her girlfriends always stare in amazement at the pup never being stepped on. As they reach the front gate Inari makes a dash for her parents hugging them. Even Ginger runs up to her pink eyed father and nuzzles his leg as he nudges her with his nose.

Not wanting to interrupt family time, Sarada takes Boruto's homework. The reunited family heads off for home happily.

The family laughs happily as they eat out to celebrate Inari starting the Academy and Rini's pregnancy. Laughing and chatting away, time seems to fly by. Getting ready to leave Inari looks as if she's going to fall asleep in her seat.

Kiba bends down for her to sleepily climb up. At the same time Yoko picks up Ginger by the loose fur around her neck. The Inuzuka family walks home in the cool spring full moon night.

Placing her in bed, they kiss her forehead before head to bed themselves. On their bed, Kiba hugs Rini from behind.

"Kiba, your goatee tickles." Rini laughs quietly.

"Just a bit longer. Let's stay like this a bit longer." Kiba nuzzles his head on her shoulder as he hugs her close.

Rini turns her head around to peck his lips. Smiling at him she then lays her head on his chest.

"Thank you Kiba." Rini whispers as she stares at a photo of them on their nightstand.

"For?" Kiba sleepily responds, still holding her close.

"For being my home." Rini glances at their little silver bands.

"Always." Kiba kiss the back of her head before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Nightmare

**[CH.4]**

 **(Rini's half)**

Two months seem to zoom by. In that time Boruto finally returns to class. His first day back is crazy but memorable. He even gets a bully of the class, Iwabee, to change his way of seeing things.

During the night Rini wakes up out of breathe. Taking deep breathes she feels a hand on her shaking one.

'You okay?' Kiba sits up.

'Just a bad dream. I'll be okay.' Rini touches her stomach as she takes deep breathes.

'Was it about me?' the voice changes to Danzo's.

Rini turns wide eyed as he pushes her down on the bed. Danzo holds her down and begins to strangle her. Rini fights to get free but with no luck. Glancing in the corner she sees a dark snake shadow.

'Good. Feel anger! KILL! Kill and give me your chakra!' it hisses as it continuously moves and changes shape. 'Or maybe I'll take theirs.' it hisses as its fangs move towards her now slightly large stomach.

'No. Not the baby.' Rini tries to scream with no luck. 'No!' she shouts with all her might, throwing the snake back with her firefly green light and popping awake.

"Rini? Are you okay?" Kiba stares over her worried.

Rini's eyes fill with tears as she hugs him close. Unable to stop shaking, all she can do is cry as he holds her. Kiba holds her close as he gently pats her back until she stops shaking.

"I know I had bad dreams while carrying Inari… but this felt so real." Rini lays in his arms. "I could feel everything like your hands in mine." She glances at thier intertwined hands.

"Hey. Danzo is gone. We're safe. You're safe. And I'll remind you as much as you need." Kiba kisses the top of her head.

"HE'S not what scared me." Rini shakes her head slightly. "It was that black snake. It was frightening and gave off a chilling feeling." She shutters as she remembers it.

"You said it was after your chakra or the baby's?" Kiba glances down at her.

Rini nods slowly. "It was terrifying." She tightens her grip on his hand.

"Naruto said a new enemy has been draining peoples' chakra. Maybe you should talk to him about this." Kiba holds her close with his free hand.

"Alright." Rini nods. "Can we stay like this though? Just until I fall asleep." She glances up at him.

"Like I would let you go." Kiba chuckles as he nuzzles her hair.

The next morning Rini takes a happy Inari to school. After dropping her daughter and Ginger off, she heads off with Yoko to the Hokage office.

Rini explains her dream to Naruto and Shikamaru. Understanding she's closer to the spirit world, do to her Sage status, they take her dream to heart. They call Sai to take down a description of the beast.

"So it was always changing shape?" Sai draws the oozing shadow to the best of his ability.

"Yeah." Rini nods. "It felt… like it was just gathering energy. Like a scout gathering intel." She rubs her arms as she remembers the creepy thing.

"Why not take a break? You've given plenty of details for now." Ino hands her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Rini sips the calming warm liquid.

"How's the baby doing? Any movement yet?" Ino smiles tenderly at her friend.

"Kicking like crazy." Rini laughs touching her belly. "The kids really helped out with the room." She laughs as she remembers the splattered yet nicely done room.

"Why don't you two go looking for baby stuff? We have enough info here." Shikamaru points to a pondering Sai.

"You sure?" Rini glances up at him.

"Go on." Shikamaru shoes them off.

The girls go off to shop for baby stuff. Looking around at the boy section they find a few cute outfits.

After a while they stop by a tea shop to rest. There they meet Kurenai chatting with Konohamaru. The old friends decide to sit with one another.

"How is Mirai doing? Going on many missions?" Rini glances over at Kurenai as their drinks and snacks arrive.

"Yes. And loving every moment of it." Kurenai laughs slightly. "When is your due date?" she glances at Rini's growing stomach.

"December first." Rini touches her stomach lovingly.

"Is it going to be a boy or girl?" Konohamaru snacks on some dumplings.

"Boy." Rini smiles tenderly. "Actually… there's something I would like to ask you two." She glances at them a bit nervously.

"What?" They both stare a bit puzzled.

Rini takes a deep breathe then looks up at them. "Since the due date is the end of the war… Kiba and I were hoping to name him after one of the fallen. And… we were thinking… we would like him to be named Asuma." She has a slightly nervous expression.

The two stare wide eyed for a moment. Ino is frozen as well, having no idea this was coming.

Kurenai reaches her hand over the table to touch Rini's with a soft smile. "That would be a great honor. Thank you." Her eyes shine happily with a slight reflection of remembering her past love.

"I think it's a great idea also." Konohamaru nods with a giant grin.

"The other's will agree too I'm sure." Ino has a soft smile.

"Thank you." Rini bows her head slightly with small drips of tears of joy falling from her eyes.

Once back home she unpacks the new clothes into dressers already set up. Looking over she sees Inari peeking into the room.

Rini motions for the young girl to come in. Inari walks in with Ginger by her feet. They fold clothes but something is clearly on Inari's mind with a distant look in her eyes.

After putting everything away they have a small dinner. Once done with her own, Rini makes a small box for the late working Kiba.

"Are you sure you don't mind bringing this?" Rini hands the wrapped box over.

"Don't worry about it." Inari takes a hold of it. "Hey mom…" her face seems to be in deep thought.

"What is it?" Rini seems puzzled by this look.

"Is it… is it possible to see dark chakra?" Inari seems to be remembering something.

"Dark chakra? What do you mean?" Rini seems even more puzzled.

"It's nothing." Inari shakes her head slightly with a head shake. "I'll be back in a bit." She rushes out the door.

'Dark chakra? Could she mean…?' Rini remembers the oozing figure.

"No. No way." Rini shakes her head slowly with a laugh as she goes to wash the dishes.


	5. Shadow Within

**[CH.5]**

 **(Inair's half)**

Two months seem to zoom by. In this time Boruto finally returns to class. His first day back is crazy but memorable. He even gets a bully of the class, Iwabee, to change his way of seeing things.

Inari wakes up early, excited to have weapons practice today. Shuriken are one of her skills. Eating her breakfast quickly she is ready to dart out the door.

"Wait a moment." Rini stops her with a small laugh.

"But we're doing shuriken today." Inari glances at the door anxiously.

"Let me walk you. It's on the way to my appointment." Rini smiles down at her daughter as she places on her shoes.

The two walk with their foxes beside them. Spotting her friends by the main gate Inari runs over to them.

"Good morning aunt Rini." Sarada and Chocho bows their heads slightly.

"Morning girls." Rini nods to them. "And who is this?" she smiles at the shy violet eyed girl.

"S-Sumire Kakie! I-it's nice to meet you Lady Sage!" Sumire bows her head with a cute shy tone.

"Rini is fine." Rini laughs slightly. "Well I should get to my appointment. See you some other time." She heads for the hospital.

They head off for class. Pulling a star struck Sumire along.

"Shuriken are a key tool for a shinobi." Shino throws three into a log. "Please be careful to not hit one another." He turns to his class.

A few students throw them excitedly. Shino jumps out of the way just in time.

"Wow. You're really good at that." A few of the girls watch as Sarada and Inari throw theirs.

"It's not that hard." Sarada throws another one with ease.

"Our parents had us practicing this for a long time." Inojin, a bleach blond boy, throws another star.

"It's so lame." Shikadai sighs as he hits the middle target.

"I think it's fun." Metal, a bushy browed guy, throws a few of them.

"Wow. Not bad." Others watch him.

"Look at this!" The black eyed guy gets ready for a special attack.

Looking around he sees all the people watching. Becoming nervous he stammers and doesn't notice the giant shuriken flying at him. Catching it with his leg he is spun and then knocks practice stumps over as he lands dizzily.

"My bad Metal. Are you okay?" Boruto runs over to his friend.

"Hey! That was mine Boruto!" Iwabee comes running with his staff on his back.

"You seven! Follow me!" Shino points to the usual group of trouble makers.

The group looks repentive, well most. Two of them are surprised to be there. Sino explains that Sumire and Inari would only be going to keep an eye on the others. Shino walks them to the Inuzuka house.

"Here you kids go." Kiba walks them to the empty nursery.

"What?" They all point to the vacant room with brushes on the ground.

"You are all going to paint this room. And NO using jutsu." Kiba stares over at Boruto ready to make the signs. "Remember this is a punishment. So no short cuts." He smirks down at them then points to the brushes.

They begin painting the walls a sky blue. Once the first coat is done the kids take a small break. Kiba leaves to talk with Sai and leaves Akamaru to watch over them.

"Painting the edges a light green, Metal seems to be hesitating to move the brush. As Ginger hands a brush to Inari Metal nocks a can of green paint over, landing on Gingers head. The scared kit begins running around the room causing her paint covered paws to leave prints on the ground.

"Ginger! Ginger stop!" Inari jumps off the later trying to catch her.

Akamaru backs up into a tray of blue paint. After that he begins chasing after Ginger as well. The others stay on the wobbly latter's, trying to not be knocked over.

"Hey what's with the r-" Kiba heads in to see the mess.

There are different colored paw prints all over the floor and paint splattered on the latter kids. Not to mention a paint covered Ginger in Inari's arms and Akamaru's blue paws.

"Sorry." The kids bow their heads repentingly.

"Don't worry about." Kiba shakes his head slowly. "All of you should head home to get cleaned up." He motions to the door.

They file out silently. Inari brings Ginger upstairs for a bath.

'Th-they looked so hilarious.' Kiba snickers quietly in the slightly messy room.

"It's actually not that bad either." Kiba still laughs slightly as he looks around the room. "It fits." He smiles at the nicely done cayuse.

The next morning Inari is walked to school by her mom again. The young girl can feel something is off, but chooses not to press about it.

"Shikadai! Inojin! Boruto!" Inari runs over to them. "How are you doing?" she smiles happily at them.

"Got a small lecture last night." They all hang their heads a bit.

"Well my parents said they actually like how the room turned out." Inari walks alongside them.

"Really?!" They all seem surprised.

"Oh. Metal." Inari points to the slumped over figure.

"Metal! About yesterday…" Shikadai approaches him.

'That thing again.' Boruto stares at the black gunk.

'What's that around him?' Inari sees a dark ooze around him.

"Metal?" Shikadai seems confused by him.

Metal tries to attack them. The four of them run through the school trying to avoid the strong strikes of Metal. They are terrified of the possibility of him hitting them.

Finally they end up at the back of the school on the training stumps. They hide behind bushes as they try to catch their breath. As Metal began looking for them, Boruto comes up with a plan to stop him.

Metal goes to strike Inari but is stopped by Shikadai's shadow jutsu. Metal struggles in the hold and ends up making a small tare in the shadow. This causes him to trip and land into the logs again. As he rubs this head the once raging shadow.

"W-what did I just…? What was I going to…?" Metal rubs his head confused.

"Um… about yesterday. I'm really sorry about what I said." Shikadai bows his head to his friend.

"We're sorry too." The other two boys bow slightly.

"Um… I think you're really great Metal." Inari smiles softly. "When your not nervous that is." She giggles slightly.

"R-really?" Metal flushes with a shy smile as he stares down at the ground.

Ginger pulls on Inari's skirt. Turning they see Shino coming to get them. In that moment they remember they are not only late but caused a commotion once more.

After classes are over she goes home to see her mom placing clothes away in the nursery. Rini motions for the young girl to come in. Inari walks in with Ginger by her feet. They fold clothes but something is clearly on Inari's mind with a distant look in her eyes.

After putting everything away they have a small dinner. Once done with her own, Rini makes a small box for the late working Kiba.

"Are you sure you don't mind bringing this?" Rini hands the wrapped box over.

"Don't worry about it." Inari takes a hold of it. "Hey mom…" her face seems to be in deep thought.

"What is it?" Rini seems puzzled by this look.

"Is it… is it possible to see dark chakra?" Inari seems to be remembering something.

"Dark chakra? What do you mean?" Rini seems even more puzzled.

"It's nothing." Inari shakes her head slightly with a head shake. "I'll be back in a bit." She rushes out the door.

'I wonder if I should tell her.' Inari stares up at the full moon as she remembers the black ooze. 'No. I don't know if I saw it right.' She shakes her head slightly.

"I'll just bring this to dad. And if it happens again I'll think about it." Inari stares at the wrapped bento.


	6. Boys VS Girls

**[CH.6]**

Weeks pass by with things quiet. To the point both Boruto and Inari have forgotten about the shadows.

On a clear day the class is outside for a special class. Konohamaru stands in front of everyone with a giant scroll on his back. Nipping his finder slightly he does hand motions then summons a giant white and purple toad.

"This is a summoning jutsu." Konohamaru stands on the toads head.

"I will always follow you." The toad glances up at the blue scarfed man on its head.

"Summing jutsu is very difficult. Although the most difficult part is controlling the beast." Shino instructs the class as the toad vanishes.

"It can be. But if you have a strong bond then you have no fears." Konohamaru rubs the back of his head as he walks over to the class.

"Does anyone have questions for Konohamaru?" Shino glances at everyone.

"We do!" A group of girls runs over to him. "Do you ever get tired of toads? What other jutsu do you have? Is there anyone special in your life?" they giggle as they surround him.

"Aren't you popular big brother." Boruto snickers teasingly.

"I told you its Konohamaru here!" Konohamaru shouts over to him.

"Ignore him Konohamaru. Yeah he's just jealous that he can't do it." The girls tease.

Irritated, Boruto steels the summoning scroll. But nothing happens.

Returning the scroll he rejoins the group. As Shino tries to instruct them on how to summon weapons from scrolls, the kids start going off about what animal they would like to summon.

"You girls are so prissy with the fuzz." Inojin huffs.

"Better than you guys with your creepy crawlies." Chocho scuffs.

"Th-that's enough everyone." Sumire nervously tries to calm everyone down.

"Hey why don't we all try summoning something really big next class?" Boruto motions with his hands to the guys.

"Sounds good to me." They cheer excitedly.

"No way." Sarada interjects.

"Why not?" Boruto pouts slightly.

"Because it's against the rules." Sarada gets in his face. "You guys are the reason we're known as the trouble class." She scolds.

"Are we really?" Denki glances over at Shikadai.

"I've heard the rumors." Shikadai nods with a nervous sweat drop over his head.

"So what? That just means we have more fun." Boruto huffs with a pleased smile.

"No! That means we're in the most trouble!" Sarada shouts at him with scolding eyes.

"Well at least we don't gossip like you girls." Iwabee clicks his tongue as he glares at the girls.

"What did you say?!" The girls stare in fury.

"Now, now everyone." Konohamaru stands in the middle of the bickering sexes.

They all huff then go back to classes. As the day goes on they forget about the tiff outside. That is until lunch.

"That sandwich is mine!" Boruto hollers at Sarada.

"I bought it so it's mine!" Sarada huffs tossing the wrapped sandwich up and down.

"That's enough." Shino pops in the middle of the gathering sexes.

They all part ways once more, but just barely. As the day ends things are still tense between everyone.

The next morning Shino explains he set up an obstacle course for the kids to go through. Whomever is able to take the flag on the ruff wins and the other sex will have to answer to which ever one wins.

The race begins with the boys at the head. Yet as they enter the halls they start setting off traps and the numbers begin to dwindle.

As the girls try to find a way to the ruff, the guys set up a trap for the girls. Inojin crafts a giant lizard to terrorize the girls. The others freak out while Inari sends Ginger to attack it. Boruto, being a prick, turns on the sprinklers. This causes the girls to be soaked but it also destroys the lizard.

Annoyed, Inari sends Ginger to take down the boys. She ends up taking a hold of Denki. The guys continue on without him.

The girls head for the door trying to find a way up. The guys set off a surprise attack while Boruto heads for the ruff. The others find a way up and a brawl begins.

In a desperate attempt to win Boruto uses a summoning scroll. But what comes out is not a normal ninja animal.

It gives off the same dark ora as the shadows attacking people. It has a lion like body and a snake tail.

The kids try to attack it, but everyone is knocked back. Chocho is almost tossed off the ruff but Iwabee is able to grab her hands.

"Chocho!" Inari calls over to them.

The beast turns to her with rage filled glowing red eyes. Inari begins to back up with terror. As she backs up she finds herself at the edge of the ruff. The beast wraps her up in its tail tightly.

At last the teachers and Konohamaru appear. Konohamaru tares up the summoning scroll causing the beast to vanish. This leaves nowhere for Inari to go but down.

Boruto runs catching Inari midair. The two tumble on the ruff landing near the destroyed door.

"Oh my gosh! Boruto!" Inari moves off of him. "A-are you okay?!" She stares down at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah." Boruto rubs his head as he sits up. "How about you?" He glances over at his friend.

"Just a few scratches thanks to you." Inari smiles warmly at him.

"N-no problem." Boruto flushes slightly as he glances to the side then back at her.

"Are you all alright?" Iruka appears to check on his students.

"Yes." They nod.

At the end Sumire is the one that picked up the flag. But the girls decide to let the boys go for what happened on the ruff.

Luckily they really only did have a few scratches. Boruto is lectured for his recklessness only this time he takes it with a remorseful attitude. They decide to let it go since no one was hurt badly and the school is mostly intact.


	7. Buggy

**[CH.7]**

After the creature incident the school is under a small bit of construction. Luckily most of the class rooms are fixed quickly. But one group will be left outside for a while more.

In this same time there have been a few cases of people suddenly going crazy then passing out. At the times Boruto or Inari are there they are able to see these dark ghost like things engulfing the people. Not that they have said anything to anyone but each other and a few close friends.

On a clear summer day, Inari is walking to school with Boruto, Iwabe, and Shikadai when they see a guy using fire jutsu on the street to terrorize people. Shikadai tries to leave to the adults but seeing the ooze Boruto goes after the man. The others follow only to find the man had been knocked out by a golden eyes and silver haired kid about their age.

"He was truly annoying like that." The pale skinned boy huffs as he stares at the passed out man.

'It's leaving.' Inari sees the shadow dissipate.

"Who are you?" Boruto stares confused.

The boy turns to them with a grin then vanishes. Inari is concerned about that seemingly face smile and how strung this kid was.

But they shove it aside and head for school.

While out on the grass Shino announces they will have a new student joining them. The pale boy from this morning steps out from behind the chalkboard.

"My name is Mitsuki. I'm from the Sound Village." Mitsuki gives his cool smile as he bows.

"Sound? Really?" The other whisper to one another.

"Mitsuki will be staying here to show cooperation between our villages. So please be kind to him." Shino explains.

"He's that weird guy from this morning." Iwabe clicks his tongue.

"He's supper cute. Think he'll go out with me?" The girls giggle.

"E-everyone p-please no talking during homeroom." Sumire nervously tries to quiet everyone down.

"For now why don't you take a seat." Shino turns to see Mitsuki is already gone.

"Mind if I sit here?" Mitsuki sits next to Boruto.

"S-sure." Boruto nods.

'He's a bit weird.' Boruto glances at him from the side.

As classes go on they find Mitsuki is helpful but doesn't seem to understand certain things. As they begin battle training they see a different side to the new student.

Mitsuki faces against Iwabee. Mitsuki holds Iwabee in a choke hold. The others stare unable to process what is going on. Shino tries to get him to let go, but it's not until Boruto says something that he lets go and apologizes.

'He's like a snake. Always guarding himself and charming those around him.' Inari holds Ginger close as she watches the golden eyed boy.

The next morning they find Shino dressed a bit like a clown or a game show host. He reveals giant tables of food and drink for Mitsuki's welcome party.

"This is really cool. Yeah." They all start making plates of food.

"This is amazing." Chcho starts snacking on cake.

"It really is." Inari places down a plate for Ginger.

Shino then does a jutsu to cause the stuffed animals to dance. The girls find it adorable. But when one of them hugs a teddy bugs come flying out.

Most of them try to avoid the creepy crawlies. Even Inari tries to smash them. Seeing this Mitsuki does a wind jutsu that gets rid of them. But… it also destroyed the school.

"What are you doing?! This is going to take months to fix!" The works shout.

Shino tries to smooth things over with the contractors. But over hearing his students' jokes he asks Sumire to take over for a while as he pulls himself together.

While he's gone a work goes insane. Boruto and Inari see the shadow engulfing him. The students try to take the man down or at least stop him. They are able to knock him out, freeing him from the oozing ghost.

They all laugh it off as they help one another up. What their unaware of is that this darkness has grown stronger than they could have thought.

In the morning Shikadai, Boruto, Mitsuki, and Inari are called out to the woods by Shino. They try to apologize for what happened the other day. But then Boruto and Inari realize he's infected.

"He's got it too." Inari is put on her guard.

"Damn it even got to Shino?" Boruto backs up slightly.

"Get ready to die!" Shino shouts as he sends his bugs after them.

The three of them hop away and run as fast as they can. They finally are able to lose the bugs while hiding in the trees.

"What did you mean by he's infected too?" Mitsuki stares at them with his poker face.

"Yeah. There's this shadow thing that only Inari and I can see." Boruto catches his breath.

"We need to find a way to stop him." Shikadai ponders.

"Why not just kill him?" Mitsuki stares with an evil grin.

"That's not an option." Inari stares angrily.

"Killing isn't going to happen. But I may have a way to stop him." Shikadai ponders.

They lead Shino to the lake. Boruto and Inari try to distract him. Inari is hit in the leg causing her to fall to her knees. Shikadai uses his shadow jutsu to hold him still.

From there Mitsuki pulls Shino into the water. Then the shadow flees from within him as he swims back to shore.

Realizing he's not coming up, Boruto dives in for Mitsuki. Shino, low on energy, dives for both of them then summons a giant bug to bring them back to land.

After catching their breath they are all brought to the hospital to be checked out. Sakura is stunned after hearing what happened. But is grateful all of them are okay.

Shino apologizes for his uncontrollable actions. But the others remind him he had no say in what he did and apologize for all the stunts they have pulled.


	8. Loveless

It is a cool summer morning at the academy. Inari's class is still stuck outside while construction finishes.

"In the past we had teams of three and a Jounin. Can anyone tell me why we now do four?" Shino scans his students for hands.

"I know." Inari raises her hand. "Due to the end of the war this was done to show unity between the grate nations." She smiles pleased with herself.

"Very good Inari." Shino nods then goes to the board. "All of you will be choosing teams of four. Then starting next week you will begin classes that will help you learn what it's like to work as a team." He writes on the board.

Later on during free study.

"Can you believe Inari? I know right? Like the Earth Sage's kid could get anything wrong. Well we can just team up with her for an easy A." Girls gossip as they wash up before lunch.

As they leave Inari comes out of one of the stalls. Ginger notices Inari seems hurt and begins to rub against her leg. Inari bends down to pet the kit.

"Inari! Want to join our team?" Shout the girls smiling friendly.

"Sorry but I already have a team." Inari smiles then walks over to her best friends. "Right?" She smiles at them.

"Right." The three girls nod.

Later on after school, the girls stop by at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Thanks for helping me out." Inari sits with her bowl.

"No problem. But why didn't you want to be with them?" Sumire seems confused as she sits next to her.

"The thing is…" Inari sighs annoyed as she stirs her ramen.

"They compared you to aunty Rini, huh?" Sarada sips her soda.

Inari simply nods.

"People like that are annoying." Chocho slurps her noodles.

"Wait they did? Why?" Sumire stares stunned.

"Because I'm the 'Earth Sage's daughter.' So I HAVE to be a golden egg." Inari huffs as she slurps her ramen. "Being compared can get so annoying."

"I'm sorry. That must hurt so much." Sumire repents from her past thoughts or comments.

"Oh it's okay. Really." Inari pats her back. "I love my mom and don't mind being told we're alike. It's when people think I have it easy or use it as a reason to see me in a certain light, that's annoying." She finishes off her bowl.

"That makes since." Sumire ponders for a moment sipping her soda.

After finishing they're food they begin walking home.

"Just never start ditching lessons like Boruto and his gang. Promise me that and we'll be fine." Sarada fixes her glasses, annoyed with the boys.

"I swear." Inari laughs.

All of a sudden the girls and Ginger go on guard, feeling someone behind them. They jump into a fightingstans facing the figure they felt. Yet once turned around no one is there.

The three of them become nervous at this fact. After scanning the area and keeping on guard for a few more streets. The three part with a bit of panic still left as they head home.

The next morning Chocho declares the stalker was after her. Inari's not so sure, but it's a fair guess since she had been thinking the same thing about herself.

While walking home again they stop by a convent store so Chocho can get more snacks. Going down an ally they feel the guy is their again. Chocho hits him and takes a hold of the now visible guy.

"What are you doing you beast?" Boruto shows up with Shikadai and Mizuki.

"What did you say?" Chocho turns to them annoyed as the guy about their age struggles.

"Chocho, I think your grip is a bit tight." Inari points out as the pale guy seems to be turning blue.

Chocho places the brown eyed and haired guy down with them circling him. No matter what they ask he just stay's quiet. Though they did realize he goes to their school and his name is Magire.

'Well at least he doesn't have that thing.' Inari sighs quietly with relief as there is no shadow clinging to him.

"But really liking Chocho? Your taste is weird man." Boruto sighs glancing over at her.

"Yeah doesn't make since to me either." Shikadai rubs the back of his head.

"Now, now. I understand it. But I'm sorry we're just so d-" Chocho starts as she fluffs her hair.

"You got it wrong! The one I was watching is Sumire!" Magire stands then points to her.

After though he turns red. The others glance over at class rep. She then realizes and turns red herself. As the guy tries to leave Boruto jumps on his back stopping him.

"We'll let you leave, IF you tell Sumire how you feel." Chocho places her hands on Sumire's shoulders.

"What?!" the boys stare amazed at this.

"You'll never know unless you ask. And she might even say yes." Chocho gives him a thumb's up.

Magire gulps then nods. Boruto hops off his back as he watches him walk just in front of Sumire.

"I… I h-have always liked you. P-please g-go out w-with me." Magire bows as he holds out his hand for hers.

"I'm sorry." Sumire bows back with an automatic rejection.

'She just…' Magire's eyes widen with shock.

'Poor guy.' The others think as he falls to his knees from shock.

"Well I figured that would happen." Chocho leans down to his level.

"You know?!" The others stare stunned.

"But look know you know what to do next time. So have a chip and cheer up. Okay?" Chocho offers him one.

"This is stupid!" Magire slaps her hand away then runs off.

'Poor guy.' Inari sighs feeling for him.

The next morning all off them try to act like yesterday didn't happen. But then they find strange writing on the black board about Sumire. As they go looking for Magire, they hear he didn't show up today. But as they discuss that thousands of papers with creepy writing about Sumire come falling from the top stairs.

At that the others decide to be Sumire's bodyguards until they find this guy. While walking the halls a security door closes in front of the guys separating the girls from them. The girls head off to find a place to hide Sumire.

Finding a ninja tool supply closet, they head in. But then smoke bombs go off blinding them from each other and causing confusion.

Getting free the girls see Denki out on the ground. Then hear something on the roof. They head up to see Magire having Sumire pinned against the edge of the roof.

What they didn't expect was for Chocho to talk him down or the shadow once swallowing him to disappear after being talked to.

The teachers brought him to the hospital after he faints on the roof. They say his chakra levels were dangerously low.

Later on Boruto, Shikadai, Mizuki, and Inari head off to get food. Boruto and Inari draw what they saw for the shadow. Ginger sits on Inari's head with her tail wagging as she looks over it.

"Done!" Boruto shows his drawing of what looks like a five year olds drawing of a puppy.

"W-wow." Shikadai has a sweat drop over his head.

"You saw something amazing." Mizuki chuckles at the drawing.

"I think it looked more like this." Inari shows hers.

Hers was more reasonable. Magire surrounded by a shadow changing shape to something growling.

"That's it." Boruto points to it.

"Why is it only you two can see it?" Shikadai ponders.

'I wonder why that is.' Both look at it.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you home." Boruto looks at the time.

"Alright." Inari smiles.

Shikadai looks a bit pained as they head out. Mizuki sees this unsure what to make of it.


	9. Ghost Hunt PT1

Time passes and attacks of the shadows are becoming more common. The adults and the kids are beginning to worry. Inari feels bad she can't do anything until Asuma is born in at the beginning of winter break.

On the early summer day Rini sets the table as Kiba feeds some bacon to Yoko and Akamaru. While doing that Inari comes running out.

"Hey where's the fire? Sit down for breakfast." Kiba stops her by a gentle shoulder grab.

"Can't, meeting the others before school." Inari gets free then heads out with Ginger by her heels.

"Why does it feel like that pup's always on the run these days?" Kiba sighs rubbing the back of his head.

'She probably just wanted to walk with Shikadai.' Rini chuckles.

"What is it?" Kiba turns to her confused.

"It's nothing." Rini shakes her head slowly with a smile.

'We'll keep your sister's crush a secret for now. Okay Asuma?' Rini touches her stomach with another chuckle.

'She's got her I have a secret smile on.' Kiba's eyebrow twitches at that. 'And I won't know what it is until she wants me to.' He sighs.

Meanwhile with Inari, she's taking careful notes in class in two note books. She makes sure to highlight key points.

-Flashback:

'We're going to look for the Ghosts. Can you make sure to take notes for us?' Boruto pleads with Mizuki and Shikadai beside him.

'Please.' The other two bow their heads slightly.-

'I wonder if they found anything.' Inari pounders with the pen tapping her lips.

After school she heads off to the Uzumaki house to give Boruto the copied notes. When she arrives she finds a mad Hinata.

"I… I came to give Boruto this. It's our homework and notes from class." Inari holds it up nervously as Ginger hides behind her legs.

"Oh that's so sweet. Please come in." Hinata smiles a bit calmer.

'Aunty Hinata can be scary.' Inari sighs heading up to his room with a humming Himawari.

"Big brother! Inari is here to see you!" Himawari announces cheerfully.

"Hey." Boruto opens the door.

"You told me to stay in class just in case this happened didn't you?" Inari places the stuff on the desk as he closes the door.

"Just needed someone to take notes." Boruto shrugs.

'Liar.' Inari smiles a bit.

"So find anything out about the Ghosts?" Inari leans on his desk.

"Nothing." Boruto sighs sitting on his bed. "And we can't do that again." He flinches thinking of the punishment his mom gave.

"We're just going to have to think of something else. And this time I'm included. I can see them too, I should help." Inari stares him down.

The two fight on it for a bit. But eventually Boruto caves. An extra set of eyes could help. One looks as the other rests.

The next day Shikadai and Boruto go back and forth about how to get away again. Inari warns them that the notes weren't going to work. Especially if Mizuki did it. Both hung their heads at that. Then they saw they would be doing work experience for this week.

"You will be in groups of four. Please choose carefully. Understand you four?" Shino smiles down at the group.

"I got it!" Three of them cheer.

The next day they head for the mail office. The manager has them straiten their bands and warns Inari to keep Ginger away from the packages.

After that they head out with Tayori, their guide and chaperon for this assignment. He walks them around on their route for the day. Inari kinda liked seeing all the different people and how they react to getting their packages.

While taking a break on a bridge Inari and Boruto look around to see if any Ghosts are around. So far nothing though. Ginger then sniffed the air and yipped looking over to the right with a wagging tail on Inari's shoulder.

"Mom! Uncle Naruto!" Inari cheers seeing them.

"Yo." Naruto waves with his goofy grin.

"Hi there." Rini smiles with a small nod with Yoko beside her.

"Hi Yoko." Inari pats him.

The big fox barks as he nuzzles his small master.

"So the post office it what you chose then. It'll keep you busy." Rini chuckles remembering doing paper routes in her old dimension.

"Just remember to work hard ya know." Naruto rustles Boruto's hair.

'Says the guy that barely passed school.' Rini has a sweat drop over her head at that.

"L-lord Hokage a-and Lady Sage. N-nice to meet you." Tayori bows his head nervously.

"Naruto's fine." Naruto chuckles.

"And I prefer Rini." Rini giggles a bit.

"R-right." Tayori smiles.

"So what are you doing out? Just a stroll?" Shikadai sips his soda.

"I had to drag him out. He was going to pass out from hunger." Rini points to the tired looking Naruto.

"I'm fine really." Naruto chuckles tiredly.

"You're getting ramen and then going home! You can't work on fumes!" Rini lectures. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't wallop you."

"Right." Naruto backs up a bit.

'Her scary side is showing.' Naruto has a sweat drop over his head.

'Aunt Rini can be scary.' Boruto and Shikadai both back up a bit.

'She's interesting.' Mizuki chuckles to himself.

"Well I better get him moving. Have a fun time kids." Rini waves as they head off again.

"So those are two of your parents huh? They really are amazing." Tayori fans over them.

After that Boruto and Inari felt like they didn't want to be out done by their parents. So they went off to deliver the mail quickly and to look for Ghosts.

After meeting up with Tayori again once done, Mizuki says there's a sighting on the other side of the village. They rush off at that.

Meanwhile at the park, Sai and Kiba look around for clues. Akamaru sniffs about for some scent of the enemy but found nothing.

'Looks like we'll be working late again.' Kiba sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

Akamaru then turns over to the yellow tape with a bark. Kiba turns to see Inari and a few of her classmates.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba walks over to them.

"W-we heard something happened and came to check it out." Inari looks at the damage nervously.

"You should leave this to the adults." Kiba sighs. "Oh that reminds me. I'll be working late so be good for mom okay pup?" he rustles her hair.

"Kay." Inari nods.

Kiba grins then jumps off with Akamaru. Sai soon fallows after connecting the dots of the kids fallowing the same thing as them.

Later on that night Kiba comes back beat. Seeing Rini is up he smiles at her but it quickly fades. Rini then puts on some tea while they talk.

"So Donzo is involved." Rini touches her stomach nervously remembering the dream.

"Either one of his old puppets or someone taught his way was right." Kiba nods.

"W-what if this is happening because…" Rini starts with shaking eyes.

"Hey, THIS isn't about THAT. We're sure of that at least." Kiba stands and hugs her from behind.

"I'm scared Kiba." Rini hugs his strong arms.

"I know." Kiba kisses the top of her head.

'Who's Donzo?' Inari hugs the wall by the kitchen.


	10. Ghost Hunt PT2

The next morning Inari is a bit out of it. She had planned to ask her parents about what she overheard when she got up for some water, but she chickened out. Who is or was Donzo? And why was her mom scared of him.

'Did he chase her from the snow lands?' Inari ponders that as she walks.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her forehead. Looking in front she sees a pole and to the side Shikadai.

"You alright? You haven't said a word since we left school and now this?" Shikadai looks over worried.

"Yeah what's up?" Boruto looks over curious himself.

"Well…" Inari then explains what she overheard.

"That is something." Shikadai stares amazed.

"I've never heard of him until now. You two?" Inari looks over at them.

"Nothing." They shake their heads.

"Donzo lead the Anbu and a secret group with in it." Mizuki says as he appears.

"What have we told you about doing that?!" Boruto lectures after jumping back from his sudden appearance.

'How does he do that?' Shikadai holds his hand over his racing heart.

"You couldn't smell him Ginger?" Inari takes the pup off her head.

Ginger's ears droop as she whimpers. Inari rubs her nose against the pup's assuring her it's not her fault.

'We'll have to work on that.' Inari holds Ginger in her arms as they head off.

Arriving at the post office they're sent to the back on stamp duty after messing up the mail route yesterday. None are happy about it then they hear about the bombing at the water plant where Sumire and a few others were at.

Turning white they rush off to check on their friends. Luckily they weren't hurt badly.

Naruto then takes them off and shows the four of them one of the people that had been drained of their chakra. He was trying to get it through their heads that this wasn't a matter for kids. But Shino intervened and said that they have sharp senses and should be given a chance to try to catch this culprit.

The four of them figure out how the Ghost was doing it and came up with a plan. They asked the others to help them trap the Ghost and they all quickly agreed.

What they didn't count on was the Ghost possessing the mail chief. They couldn't attack him. Not really. They needed to wake him up. Tayori did that for them though, reminding the man why he loved his work. And then…

"I-is that it?" Iwabe sees the giant dark purple cloud.

"It's huge!" The others stare in aw as it circles around.

"You're not getting away!" Boruto and Inari throw kuni at it shattering the elution.

Standing there is someone about their height in a cloak and mask. It's a kid? A kid is doing this?

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Inari stares over at the figure.

The masked person says nothing. They simply throw a kuni at them then tries to leave. The others fallow after it.

A few times they thought they cornered them but just missed. Or they wriggled out of reach. Ginger manages to get close for a scent but falls back.

"Ginger!" Inari picks her up. "You okay? What happened?" she looks at her worried.

The little thing yips with ears drooped. Inari's eyes widen as the air catches in her throat.

"What happened? Did they get away?" Metal comes running over with a few of the others.

"Y-yeah." Inari nods slowly as she holds Ginger close.

"Is something wrong?" Shikadai notices her odd behavior.

"It's just…" Inari stares at the ground her eyes shaking.

"Don't worry. We'll catch them next time." Chocho pats her back with a big smile.

Inari simply nods as she heads for home. Her feet seeming to drag.

'I-it's wrong right? That wasn't really… it wasn't…' Inari holds Ginger close as they walk.

Getting to her door Inari stops and turns around. She had to tell the others. They had to do something before the adults. Running she sees Boruto and Mizuki talking.

"You're lying! Sumire could never-" Boruto grips Mizuki's kimono top ready to hit him.

"It's true Boruto! It's Sumire; Ginger caught her scent off the cloak." Inari stares over at him with shaking eyes.

"No…" Boruto stares down at the ground with a tight fist.

"I just thought you should know why I had to do it." Mizuki looks at them with a small shift in his appearance, was that sadness?

"Do what?" They both turn to him panicked.

"I was ordered kill her." Mizuki jumps off at those words.

Both kids eyes widen at that. They look at each other and then rush after him. They get there in enough time to see Mizuki fighting a very different looking Sumire. In the background the beast she had summoned fights anyone that comes near.

As their two friends go in for killing strikes the other two jump into the middle stopping one of them. Both look surprised at this.

"Stop this Mizuki!" Boruto shouts at him.

"We can just go back and explain things. Okay Sumire?" Inari pleads with her voice and eyes.

Sumire seemed to be wavering until she heard Mizuki say this can only end with one of them dead. At that she pulls away from her friend and summons her beast to swallow her and be its strongest. As she's taken to its world the others follow after her.


End file.
